In composite fabrication methods, the utilization of random fibers involves a spraying based process that requires an open mold or using a dense mass of fibers formed into a thick felt material. The thick felt material is difficult to flex and form into small and thin articles.
In ceramic matrix composites, adding high temperature matrix media during article fabrication limits the ability to use random fiber orientation. The random fibers do not remain in the desired location if the locating media loses integrity at processing temperatures of 2000° F. or higher.
Therefore, a method for making composite sheets, a method for making a composite component, and a composite that do not suffer from the above drawbacks are desirable in the art.